


Two Todgers For The Price of One

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James plays a prank that leaves Sirius and Remus in a postion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Todgers For The Price of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



> Prompt: Attached  
> Given by: madam_minnie  
> Pairing: Remus/Sirius

"Bugger!" Sirius growled and glared at James. "You do have the antidote don't you?"

James smirked, his blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses, and he fiddled with his hair for a moment.

"I reckon," He laughed. "That Lily might be willing to help you with that. However, I am late for Quidditch Practice. You know our next match is important it's for the House Cup."

"You aren't reallygoing to leave us here like this?" Sirius exclaimed. "You can't do that."

James tipped an imaginary hat in Sirius' direction and waggled his fingers. 

"Oh I can and I will." 

He turned on his heel and left the dormitory. Sirius called him several names before focusing his attention on Remus.

"You were awfully quiet," Sirius grumbled. "You have a vested interest in this."

"Padfoot," Remus said seriously. "I've been trying to think of a way to get us out of this."

"We're attached at the cocks, Moony!" Sirius shouted. "How can you be so calm! James is a foul git."

Remus shifted against Sirius and sighed, "If you hadn't put the itching powder in his shorts before his date with Lily last week we might not be in this—" Remus' voice trailed off. "Hold on…are you getting hard?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Perceptive aren't you, Moony. So what we summon Evans and let her examine our naughty bits?"

Remus raised his eyebrow and pushed Sirius against the wall, "I think," he panted as the rocked his hips. "We should let the swelling go down first."

Sirius' eyes rolled back in his head as Remus closed his fist around both their cocks. 

"Yes," he moaned and slid his hand down and joined Remus'. "Wouldn't want to shock Evans."

Their mouths met in a hard kiss, their tongues brushed, and their hands worked faster along their shafts. Their moans echoed off the walls of the dormitory until with a hoarse shout they came. 

"Just one question," Sirius muttered. "Now that the swelling is down. How are we going to explain the cream filling."


End file.
